Only Just So Long
by sphinx7
Summary: When the Kalos Leagues comes to a close with Ash Ketchum as The Kalos Champion, many as proud and happy for the young man. But no one was as proud as Serena and she is ready to confess her love to Ash Ketchum, but her fears are still very real. However she has competition for Ash in a certain blonde haired champion. Who will Ash fall in love with? Who will have their hearts broken?
1. Chapter 1

Only Just so Long

Ash 16

Serena 16

Cynthia: 19

 **I shall be your narrator, speaking from my heart to what your eyes see is what transpired as Ash filled his lifelong dream. He has become a champion. But what happened afterwards is what made his life a whole new adventure.**

Chapter 1

Not so long after the Kalos league ended, Ash was on Cloud 9. His journey had taken him through the heat of the Lumiose Desert and the mountain ranges of Snowbelle City, Ash had done it all... alongside a familiar face in Serena Yvonne. Her journey started as a cat and mouse chase, vying to the return the handkerchief of a certain Mr. Ketchum following the rampage in Lumiose City with Professor Sycamore's Garchomp. She later saw the passion and motivation he holds, inspiring her to see her journey to 3 Masterkeys in the Pokémon Showcase. But what changed their lives was what Ash Ketchum achieved in The Kalos League where his strength was tested. We fast forward to where ash did win, but only from the major assistance of a one particular water and dark type.

 _Flashback to League Finals_

" _Is Greninja going to survive? This is a rough time for the water type as he is going up against Gardevoir and Diantha. He looks as though his fight may nearly be over." This announcer was starting to get on ash's nerve. He had to believe in Greninja and himself, but where would that spark of energy come from?_

" _ASH! Believe in Yourself. You can do it." Serena tired as she is shouts so loud she nearly cracks her voice. Only a sliver of the things she would do for the man she crushed for almost 9 years. But sitting However in the VIP box sat another lady. She was about 6ft in high, pale in skin color and had silky blonde hair which extended nearly to her butt. Her name was Cynthia and she was on a mission._

" _Now who's that girl trying to pounce on her territory? HUH?" Cynthia now is angry, trying to get an answer. Now this is where I should give you context. Ever since Cynthia saw the young man from Pallet Town, she was hooked. His love for Pokémon, people, and most certainly spirit put Cynthia over the edge. Her volatile attitude was soothed every time she saw Ash. Bu since he saw her at the ruins in Sinnoh, he became a heartthrob to be reckoned with. His Auburn eyes, His face. Oh his face. His face was nothing short of Arceus' magic done right in front of her. His soft features made her lose herself. But now, he had grown up. He stands at 6'2" which finally gave him about the same height on her. Her mind went blank for anything related to the word "Ash"_

" _I have no idea who that is. But it looks like you might start a war over this." The man who responded was in for the ride of his life._

" _Flint. I don't give a shit what you're thinking right now. I need details. I want to know who this bitch is and why is she after my property." Cynthia turned cold, just as if sunny Kalos became the Antarctica. But never wanted to fight what she thought was rightfully hers._

 _Flint sighed. Nothing was worse when Cynthia was mad. "I'll go have a look." As he shuffled out of the VIP box._

" _Greninja Hydro Pump!" Greninja pulled all of its energy into this one cannon of water and released it at a tired Gardevoir. It directly hit_

" _Gardevoir use magical leaf!" the champion's perch was starting to crumble beneath her. Her beloved Gardevoir was starting to feel the effect of battle and sure wasn't going to end well for either. Gardevoir responded, leaves flowed and with psychic energy, made its way to Greninja._

" _Dodge it Greninja and use Water Shuriken." Greninja dodged albeit a bit slower than Greninja normally does. As Greninja dodged it and released its move, striking Gardevoir and jumping back near Ash. Gardevoir's eyes showed the whole battle. Planned and executed well, but was strong enough. Gardevoir fell, and everyone was in a state of shock. Greninja got to one knee, but was still standing, ash too. Screams and cheers were all the ears could hear as Ash, in his 1_ _st_ _go, beat the league and the champion Diantha and accomplished what he set out to do. He ran to Greninja and hugged him like no other. It was his strength that help them win, and no more._

" _And tonight. We crown Ash as the Champion of Kalos. A great job to you." The announcer wanted to hand the mic over to Ash, but didn't because it was clear that this boy wasn't ready to say anything. His face was of pure shock and no one wanted to spoil the moment for the young one. As the ceremony continued, fireworks began to shoot into the night sky. Revealing the quartet that took on Kalos together. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Ash saw their whole world light up right in front, maybe just a tiny sign of the things that are to come._

 _It was 10pm and all of the group had gone to bed. At least everyone except a certain Honey blonde teenager._

" _But… Could I ever tell him I loved him? What if he never sees me again and I have to go back onto my journey? I just want him to know how I feel. " Serena had finally broken down into a puddle of her own tears at this point and finally, her mind took over where her mouth left off. "You're scared of rejection aren't you?" Her brain was nearly on autopilot as she went in and looked at Ash. She saw his raven hair, his face, and oh did his face make her more scared. The very face that could say that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. It was eating her inside but tiredness took over as she fell back into her bed with one last phrase_

" _Don't ever leave me."_

 _She later fell into a slumber, with her idea in her brain, to go with Ash and confess her love, for his sake and hers, she wanted to say the 3 words that she could never say for 9 years. That Ash Ketchum was the sole keeper of her heart, the only one she will ever love and would marry without thought. Her dream was as followed_

 _Tell Ash she loved him_

 _He says he loves her back_

 _They become a happy and loving couple_

 _They get married_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _She thought that her life was going toward that… she was right, it'd only be a curvy and rough road there though_

 _Meanwhile on the other side of Pokémon Village, Cynthia was furious and by furious meant she already made an ice cream server cry following an ice cream dispute, caused Flint to finally lay on the ground in fetal position with her yelling, and her burning a mini effigy of something resembling Serena and threw it's ashes into the ocean._

" _Now we'll see who wins Ash's heart"_

 **Good thing Ash knows none of this until later when they finally admit the truth.**

 _Flashback over_

But that's all in the past as we now look to the present. On a plane back to Kanto, we see Ash Ketchum leaving for a period or r&r. His goodbye with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena was tearful. Bonnie cried all the way to the airport, Clemont promised Ash to show him his new inventions once he comes back. And Serena, came along with him back to Kanto. For the short term, Ash and Serena will travel back to Kanto while he waits to come back as the Champion of Kalos.

"I can't wait to see you again! My friend as the champion of Kalos and I get to say I traveled with him!" Bonnie got too excited as she hugged the whole group in one swoop of the arms. Dedenne got a little squished, ironically Squishy was used to being a little too close for comfort with Bonnie and just sighed.

She said goodbye along with Clemont who now is motivated to invent and run his gym with care and passion. His drive was back, and all thanks to a mister Ash Ketchum. "I can never repay you for what you taught me." He thought as the man change his life, leave for a new adventure.

Ash and Serena are now inside the terminal where everybody saw the newly crowned champion stroll on by. I would be lying if I said that Ash was mobbed. He was hounded from people and by hounded, I mean it could've been considered quartering, except with people and not horses. Even Pikachu was getting scared after this much attention. Everyone wanted pictures, autographs, and from the girls. A date. Serena could only stand by as girls were hounding Ash for a date and some even went to the extent of proposing to him.

"Propose?" Serena was now in panic. She hadn't even thought about what to do with her feelings. Was she going to confess here and now? Or was she going to confess in Kanto?


	2. Chapter 2

Omg thank you so much for reading chapter 1! Don't worry, things will spice up.

But her mind wandered to a tall blonde woman just out of the corner of her eye. She was about 6'2" with longer blonde hair that nearly extended to the top of her rear end. She could only fear what was going to happen next. "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!" Screaming internally she nearly said all of this out loud. She saw the stare of the blonde woman intensify, but not because she was doing anything wrong.

"Hey is something wrong? You don't look too good." Ash whispered as she looked way out of her train of thoughts'

Serena snapped. All she could muster was "I'm fine".Normally Ash would've been dense and he would've just moved on, but this Ash knew something was up. Serena was always scared when Ash talked to anyone that wasn't female or Bonnie. Now he was thinking about the other times that Serena was like this and he could only remember 2 times when this happened. Any time in front of Miette or when she thought Penelope was going to take him on a date. His brain was working on this as he thought about this, he-

"Flight 6025 to Viridian City is now boarding. Premier Members and 1st class passengers may now board."

Ash and Serena thought it'd be wise to stay behind and wait. No child or sane human being would want to see the hot mess that was Ash Ketchum on their flight. He was the new hot boy on the market and no one would pass up a picture with a man like this. Ash casually didn't see what other people saw in him, but Serena saw what she thought was her one and only. His love for Pokemon and his reckless but caring heart. Only one other person truly saw what she saw. I'll let you guess. A few minute passed and…..

"Time to board?"

"I think so."

Only a few feet away. Cynthia was upset. She is going Pallet Town like Ash and Serena, but she has one thing on her mind. Confess to Ash what she couldn't admit to herself years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Cynthia had just seen Tobias defeat Ash in the Sinnoh League. I say defeat, most people would say destruction. Ash got beat by Dakrai and Latios. Now most people would say that nothing is appealing about a boy who lost. But Cynthia saw something different from his eyes. It was the boy who saved her life from Palkia and Dialga by erecting an aura shield. Her mind saw a boy who went out of his way to save others. Only something that Brock and Dawn would've seen that fearful memory. It was all over in her eyes when she saw Cyrus take control of Palkia and Dialga. I for one saw this too on Brock and Dawn's eyes, however Ash was fired up, and surrounded by his immense power. No one could believe this boy from a small town in Kanto could've been as powerful as he looked. Cyrus is starting to lose it._

" _I WILL BE THE ONE WHO BRINGS ORDER TO THIS CHAOS"_

" _Why is he doing this" she thought What is he going to gain as a result of saving the Pokemon, himself, and this town? Her heart raced as it it was the 100 meter sprint, nothing less of that._

" _PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT"_

" _PIPLUP, BUBBLEBEAM"_

" _CROAGUNK, POISON STING"_

" _GARCHOMP, DRACO METEOR"_

 _All four attacks went with purpose._

" _DIALGA, ROAR OF TIME PALKIA, SPACIAL REND"_

 _All of the attacks were cancelled out, leaving Cyrus to see his fate_

" _It is time to go to our World Cyrus" Saturn and Mars shouted_

" _You are no use to me" Cyrus coldly told them and fell into into the portal of his own world_

 _Cynthia saw her dream, a man ….. or teenager becoming man who saved her life, the only one she truly felt connected to. Or even loved to a certain extent. No one could match him, or indeed ever will._

 _Flashback Over Back into the Present_

But her daydreaming would cause her a lot of trouble as she was boarding and starts i and 1

"OH MY GOODNESS I AM SINCERELY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOOOOOOO ASH KETCHUM!" Cynthia couldn't contain herself and hugged him, in front of Serena. Only I could tell you Serena was angry as Cynthia was bear hugging Ash and Ash was too confused on what was happening. Serena visibly got more defensive over Ash and took his hand in her hand as Ash blushed significantly.

"What's wrong Ash?" Cynthia curiously asked. But then saw his answer, his hand was in Serena's hand and Cynthia was hugging him. "OH FUCK I FUCKED UP! FUCKED UP I TELL YOU" she panicked in her mind

"It's nice to see you again Cynthia" Ash silently whispered into her ear. All she could do was shiver in excitement he was finally back. His 6 pack made her weak in the knees, his husky voice made her melt, and his strength was the cherry on top. It was everything she dreamed of.

"Ash we gotta get to our seats before priority become loser advantage." Serena hissed and stared at Cynthia

"Oh this bitch is already on my bad side" Cynthia made a mental note

"Alrighty, well both of us have got to board Cynthia. Maybe i'll see you another day." Ash told her as he and Serena boarded the flight back to Kanto. But Cynthia only saw what was on Serena's face, a smirk of joy that Ash had listened to her. Cynthia boarded just a few seconds later with wars in each of her eyes.

8 Hours Later (Viridian City Intl' Airport)

They had just landed in Viridian City airport with Ash and Serena leaving the plane. As usual being in the same area as a champion were common, but the caveat was that they were in a plane 35,000ft in the air. Serena had other ideas, grabbing Ash's hand and interlocking it with hers. Every girl who walked by got visually upset, with one girl even trying to get Ash to go on a date with her. She was brunette and with a relatively decent sized bust on her. Serena… let's just say went too far. And by too far I mean she bitch slapped her hard. Enough to leave the red mark on her face. But Ash didn't care, this girl that just saw him has no significance in his life other than Serena.

"Ash it's time we go home." Serena whispered to him

"I can't wait you know. It's nice to be home." Ash replied

"Just like all those years ago when i left Ash. Those days are what i came to live for." Ash whispered back

"You know i can't wait to see Delia again." Serena said

"Me too"

Just after leaving the Viridian City Airport, Ash and Serena came upon a clearing and decided to settle down and have lunch. Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder while he released his pokemon who haven't been out of their pokeballs since the Kalos League. Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, and Hawlucha came out of their pokeballs and went to play. Talonflame and Noivern flew around the sky, releasing their wings. It was about 2 in the afternoon and both were tired. Ash made a simple chicken soup and surprisingly didn't set anything on fire. Serena giggled at the sight since he normally would be ravaging the food rather than making it. But Ash had heard a faint cry and stopped everything in its track. He looked at serena with the concerned look and she knew something was wrong. All he did was leave

"Let's go Pikachu and Greninja!" Ash screamed

He nodded and proceeded to run off toward the cry. Ash then came upon the clearing that the screaming was coming from. He saw a man, about 5'10" with jeans and a salmon shirt. He was attacking what looked to be a shiny Gallade and Gardevoir. Ash knew who this man was.

"Hey Damien. Go and suck cock. you'd be better at it than working with pokemon!" Ash bellowed

"Yeah well who's gonna… OH SHIT IT'S HIM!" Damien was now panicked and trying to run, but it was too late. So he threw out Caterpie and Pidgey

"Pikachu Thunderbolt at Pidgey and Greninja Water Shuriken at Caterpie!" Ash shouted

"TRY ANYTHING TO DODGE PLEASE!" Damien said in a panic

Both were hit with ease and collapsed instantly. Damien returned them and ran as fast as he could away from the champion, but was tackled and punched at repeatedly by Ash

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH WITH YOU?!" Ash shouted as he hurled his punches. Damien was doing his best to stay conscious but Ash was too much as he accepted his punches and with one final punch from Ash, was knocked out.

All Ash did was spit at him and walk away.

He saw the injured shiny Gallade and Gardevoir and proceeded toward them. Gallade and Gardevoir opened their eyes and saw the boy who had saved them. They were weak, but they saw the boy and had realized he was the one they felt safe with. They had come to the consensus that this boy was kind hearted and would be the saviors they want to be with.

"You two are weak, here let me heal you up." Ash whispered as he used a super potion on them. Both Gallade and Gardevoir winced in pain but soon were relaxed as Ash finished with the potion and laid them down.

"Human please come forth" Gallade told him. Ash compiled and came near Gallade while Gardevoir stood up and proceeded to leave.

"But you're injured Gardevoir, please come and sit down." Ash almost begged her to. Gardevoir didn't comply and left.

"Human i have seen something in your heart, kindness. Along with passion and compassion, you are a wonderful human being for what you did. And i can only give a thank you for what you have done for us." Gallade telepathically said

"My pleasure. But i must ask you something of importance. We are special since no one is like us."

"Of course, you are different from other."

"Yes, i must ask this. Please take care of my baby"

Gardevoir came back and handed Ash the egg which contained a ralts

Ash tried to reason with them by "I can't do this, she is your baby and i want you to see her grow up."

"You are worthy of training with my daughter Ash. She will grow up and see the beauty of this world with you. I believe it and i hope my prediction is correct." Gallade was adamant at this point.

Ash saw it in his eyes, he was serious about this

"Alright, i will train your daughter and she will grow into one of the strongest Gardevoir you will see." Ash told him

"Good"

He picked up the Ralts egg and started to go back to camp and looked at both Pikachu and Greninja.

"Greninja and Pikachu. Let's go back to Serena." Ash told them as he carried the egg back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark since Gallade had been talking to him. Serena was just finishing up some fruit that she had found in the trees nearby. She was concerned for Ash and that he had been hurt. But Ash's Pokemon were here too and concerned. Goodra and Noivern specifically since Ash was the one who had raised them into formidable pokemon. He was their parent, the one who had raised them into strong and loving Pokemon and in turn, they loved him as much if not more. Noivern got restless and got ready to launch off but saw his trainer just walking into vicinity. At that moment both Goodra and Noivern flew/ran to Ash

"Hey you -OOOOOPH!" Ash was knocked back a couple of feet as both Goodra and Noivern started to nuzzle him.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHERE IS THE EGG?" Ash screamed. But he saw Noivern looking at it with a happy gleam in his eyes "NOIVERN DON'T EVEN TRY! IT'S A POKEMON EGG!"

"Noi?"

"There's a little one in there. Please can you put it down?"

Noivern put down the egg and Ash pulled it close to him. It was obvious that Ash had calmed down since he sighed and relaxed. Serena had seen the whole Noivern incident and had wondered what happened.

"Ash what happened out there?"

"Well it all started like this…"

After 10 minutes of explaining

"Aww that's cute Ash. I hope she grows up into a strong one you know." Serena whispered

"Yep. Well it's time to make dinner Serena."

"And I will…"

Ash shushed her and she was confused.

"Let me cook for you tonight Serena." Ash explained. "You've had a long day and I think it's time I cook for you."

All Serena could muster was a nod and two faint blushes on her cheek. But she didn't remember this Ash knowing how to cook. Well it was because he went to a cooking course in Kalos and she wasn't there . Yup… Ash of all people wanted to learn to cook more than the essentials. So here's the visual

Flashback 4 months Snowbelle City following his gym battle with Wulfric

"Hey guys i'm gonna go out for a bit. Pikachu are you ready to go?" Ash questioned his partner

"Pika!"

"Where are you going Ash?" Serena and Clemont asked

"Going to go and do some training"

"Make sure you're safe out there." Serena told him

"I will. I promise" Ash reassuring told her "Bye guys!" "Pika!"

Fast Forward 10 minutes

"Well i think this is the place? It says Clara's cooking school."

"Pika?"

"Doesn't hurt to go in does it?"

"Pika"

Ash opened the doors and saw the kitchen they'd be cooking in today. It was just magical with stoves, ovens, and pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. (A/N Similar to Gordon Ramsay's Savoy Grill) . He was astonished with what he saw. A lady came up to him and on her apron was a name tag with Clara. Ash guessed this must've been his teacher for the day.

"Hello and welcome to my cooking school! And you must be?"

"Ash." He responded

"Ah well you're here in time. Class is about to start." Clara proceeded to walk toward another room

About an Hour Later

"Phew, I finally got the soup down. Hi-Five Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu high fived Ash's hand

"Good Ash, you're making a lot more progress from earlier." Clara sighed as Ash had earlier almost burned down the kitchen earlier doing the same exact recipe.

"Clara thank you. May i move on to the next recipe?" Ash politely asked her

"Yes you may Ash. But be careful." Clara told him

Ash spent the whole day practicing certain things such as Steak, pasta, and some basic pokemon food. This was all new to him and it was weird at 1st being the only guy in the class but he had grown to learn things himself and not fear being judged by others. Cooking became easy for him, being able to prep, season and cook a steak, and to cooking pasta with ease and perfection. He became a natural. But the clock struck 4:30 and it was time to leave. He thanked Clara and she in returned the thank you and wished him a good night.

He came back to the Pokemon center and it became pitch black. He entered the Pokemon center and saw a hyper Bonnie running around with Dedenne and then she made a sharp turn straight for Ash and she immediately hugged him and asked

"Ash how was your training?

"It was super awesome! I got to train in so many new ways" Ash replied

Clemont and Serena had just walked in a few moment later

"I'm assuming it was a good one wasn't it?"

"It really was" Ash's tone had suddenly changed into one of bliss.

"Time for dinner everyone!" Clemont shouted as everyone hurried to dinner

"Pikachu… let's hope that was a good idea." Ash told Pikachu

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said as he got onto Ash's shoulder and went for dinner

Flashback End

Ash had finished the Chicken soup and brought a couple berries from nearby and the two had dinner. Serena was quite impressed on what Ash was able to muster up. Surprisingly, she ate nearly as fast as Ash normally does, surprising him a little.

"Ash that was wonderful. I'm impressed mister." Serena said with a smirk

"Haha why thank you Miss Yvonne. We should probably set up for tonight and get ready for bed." Ash said

Serena nodded and proceeded to clean up while Ash set up a tent and the sleeping bags. Serena noticed that Ash had only set up one tent and was confused on why he didn't set up hers.

"Ash why didn't you set up my tent?" Serena asked confusedly

Ash stuttered and tried to come up with a "Uhhhhh… uhhh I was thinking we could share a tent Serena." Ash was scared of what Serena was going to say.

"S-su-re Ash" Serena was slightly excited by this prospect of being next to her crush.

Ash continued to roll out the sleeping bags and once everything was ready, both of them let out their pokemon and got ready to go to bed. They got into their sleeping bags and laid next to each other. Both of them blushed and looked at each other

"Good night" They both whispered to each other. They fell asleep with small blushes on their face ready for the next day to occur.

Meanwhile in Viridian City

A young woman had just checked into a hotel following a long day searching for anything related to her love. Cynthia had been eagerly searching around the town nearly after she nearly ran into both of them at the Viridian City airport. Cynthia was now in her room propped up on the floor with a single beer and she was drunk. And by drunk i mean she was nearly passed out from only one beer since she hadn't had a tolerance to alcohol. She wanted to collect her thoughts on what Ash had been to her. Ash was…

Smart

Kind

Caring

Loving

Finally majestic

Cynthia thought of all these things as she got excited south of the waist area. She could feel herself getting excited and she put a hand down there and started to stroke her skitty. She wanted Ash and everything she saw about him. She massaged her skitty and started to get a little horny Ash consumed her thoughts and she loved the pleasure she wanted him to give. His love, his grip, and his soul, that's what she wanted. But she realized that once tomorrow arrives, she must set out to go and find her one and only. She removed her hand from below her hemline and went to sleep. Dreaming that Ash was in her hands and not let it be the other girl.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 7:30 in the morning when Serena woke up. The sun was in her eyes as she took in the view of the forest just outside Pallet Town. Ash was asleep beside her and her grin almost broke her face. She was happy that her crush was beside her and just as sleepy was Ash. She was dreaming, mesmerized by the sight ahead of her. He looked peaceful and almost vulnerable to others. A couple of minutes later his eyes flickered and opened. It was time to start the day.

"Hey sleepy head." Serena said as she nudged him

"It's early Serena… 5 more minutes." Ash complained

"But don't you want to see your mother Ash?" Serena questioned

Ash then magically unzipped his sleeping bag and proceeded to run and shout

"AHHH YEA!" Ash screamed and proceeded to clean everything up so he could leave

All Serena could do was giggle and join him in his effort. 1st they made an oatmeal breakfast with some Oran berries from the nearby trees. They also released all of their Pokemon to eat. He had pulled out the pokemon egg and cleaned it into tip top shape. Ash had to give Noivern his tomato berries since Noivern has become nearly addicted to them and refused to stop complaining until given said berries. The rest of the other pokemon ate their pokemon while Ash and Serena ate their food. As usual Ash vacuumed all of his food in one singular breath while Serena ate at a more conservative pace. They soon finished their breakfast and packed up while returning all of his pokemon except Greninja and Noivern since they wanted to explore a play in the Kanto forest for a little bit. But as Ash and Serena came down a tiny hill, Ash saw a tiny pink pokemon that looked like a pink cat perched on a tree. It had a deep cut on its back and looked tired. Ash immediately dropped everything and ran to the pokemon along with Greninja and Noivern. Noivern got to the pink cat 1st and calm said its name to the small pokemon. It hissed and launched a quick attack toward Noivern which Noivern dodged. Noivern was particularly upset that this pokemon was trying to attack it since it was only trying to help.

 **Noi?** " _What's wrong?"_

" **Naww Nahh"** _Don't try and hurt me.. I can barely move_

 **Noivern Noi** _I can help along with my trainer over there. His name is Ash._

 **Naaawwwww Nahhhhh…** _Are you sure? I'm scared that he'll take me._

 **Noivern Noivern** " _He can help. I promise."_

By this point, Ash and gotten to the pokemon and saw it was a Skitty. She was injured and he proceeded to try and pick it up. Skitty was so hurt it complied and let Ash use a super potion on it. She winced in pain but felt relaxed as it started to feel good getting better. Ash finished healing Skitty and put it down. It jumped up and down and hugged Ash's leg. All Ash could do was kneel down and hug Skitty. But just a few moments later, a young girl walked toward the two. She was about 10 and she had a pokeball in her hand. She was angry and Ash could tell why.

"Hey you! I want to catch Skitty and you can't tell me otherwise!" The young girl shouted

Skitty started to tremble and Ash picked her up and held her like a baby, rocking her back and forth until until she calmed down. Ash then handed Skitty to Serena and Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder.

"If you want Skitty, you'll go through me. The Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum" Ash valiantly told the young girl. "Come on out and defend Skitty" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball to reveal his fighter, Greninja. Skitty then ran behind Ash's leg as it saw the powerful water and dark type.

"I could take you on with my eyes closed. That Skitty is as good as mine!" The little girl taunted back "Come and fight with me" She shouted as she pulled out a pokeball and threw it revealing a Rhyhorn.

All Ash could do was contain his laughter since she had chosen a Pokemon that has 4 times weakness to water. The girl was getting mad as this boy was laughing at her strong Rhyhorn.

"What are you laughing at? This is the strongest Rhyhorn you'll ever see!" The girl sneered at Ash

"You know my Greninja is a water type right? He does 4 times the damage to Rhyhorn." Ash shouted back

The little girl immediately shuddered when he said water type and immediately returned Rhyhorn and tried to run off. But Ash was too fast for her and immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She shook in fear as Ash's face stared at her. It was too much to comprehend and she nearly started crying. Ash let go of her and proceeded to talk to her in an assertive, but caring tone.

"Why would you do that to Skitty?" Ash gritted out between his teeth

"Because I wanted her to join me and we could go and dominate contest" The girl whimpered

"But she doesn't want to go with you. She wants to roam around here free and not have to be caught." Ash told her

She appeared to have calmed down and progressively got herself together and thanked Ash for everything. Moments later she left with her pokemon and ash proceeded to pick up skitty.

"Hi Skitty.. Don't be scared of me alright? I just want to help you."

Skitty whimpered as ash pulled out the super potion and pointed it at skitty. Skitty looked to Pikachu and Pikachu reassured Skitty that Ash was a loving character and would not try to hurt Skitty. He applied the super potion and skitty winced in pain, but a short time later, Skitty was running around and scampering like a brand new day just happened. Ash was ecstatic and jumped in joy along with Pikachu. As a result, Skitty was very excited and started to jump on Ash and started to hug Pikachu.

"Skitty, do you wanna come with us?"

Skitty got very excited and jumped onto Ash and nodded in excitement. Ash placed Skitty back onto the ground and got ready to go again with Ash.

Serena got very panicked the minute a man arrived from the bushes and immediately calmed down the minute she realized it was Ash and immediately hugged Ash upon return.

"Ash where were you? I got worried sick for you!"

He laughed and responded "Don't worry Serena, besides i found this Skitty here since she was very injured and i nursed her back to health."

"Well I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you Ash. I care about you."

Ash was surprised that Serena would say such a thing because no girl companion of his would ever go that far to mention being caring, or loving toward him. Ash was beyond confused and just sat down and pondered. Pikachu and Skitty were concerned because the person they loved was dazed, and lost in his thoughts. Serena saw Skitty and proceeded to cuddle Skitty for a little bit. Skitty was attempting to air claw her way back to Ash, but couldn't. All Serena could do was stare and get dinner ready.

Ash still pondered about the idea of Serena loving im and himself loving Serena. Ash was confused in his mind and started to think of hypothetical situations involving Serena. If she had a family with her and if they had kids, a Saturday night just cuddling up with her and watching shows, and growing old with her. This was beyond too much and he became stressed out. Suddenly all of his pokemon released themselves and started to attempt cuddle Ash

 **Noivern picked Ash up and started to hug him.**

"Woah guys?! Haha why are you guys out of your Pokeballs?"

"Noivern!"

"TALONFLAME!"

"Hawluchhhaaaa!"

"GOOODRA!"

"Greninja!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Ash was stunned. "Hey guys why did you come out?"

They responded by hugging him again and showed that they love him too much to ever let him be sad… even over the petty things.

Ash was beyond ecstatic over the love his partners showed compassion and love to him even in situations like this. At this point Skitty came up to Ash and snuggled with him too. Skitty was happy in Ash's arms and didn't want to leave until serena called for dinner. It was a pretty basic dinner with no real problems. except for the awkwardness between them since they were just savaging their food since they had a long day.

Ash had gone and set up his tent and got ready for bed with brushing his teeth and setting up his bed. Pikachu and Skitty curled up near Ash and fell asleep for the night.

The next morning Ash woke up to Pikachu and Skitty playing around inside the tent and accidentally hitting Ash. Pikachu and Skitty were slightly concerned that they had angered Ash, but all Ash did was grab them and cuddle them in their chest. Pikachu and Skitty curled up with Ash as he started to get ready for the day.

Serena had woken up a few moment later and saw Ash getting ready for the day. But, the big caveat this particular morning was that she saw him shirtless…

Shirtless

Serena immediately blushed and turned her head around. The problem is….. he's super hot. She couldn't avoid that. Being a caring person was perfection. But this made Serena want him more. She immediately run back into her tent and gather her thoughts.

"OK OK OK THAT WAS REALLY HOT. SERENA GET YOURSELF TOGETHER OK?"

Immediately she got out out of the tent and greeted Ash

"Good morning Ash! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did! Because of these two down here" He pointed to Pikachu and Skitty and they blushed because of the praise. Serena looked at the two and smiled, she was happy that Skitty was starting to get along with Ash. But knowing Ash, she knew any pokemon would get along with Ash. They had breakfast like normal and packed everything up to go to Pallet Town. Ash carried the egg in his right hand with Pikachu and Skitty walking since Ash had a lot to carry.

They left to go to Pallet Town. But suddenly Team Rocket appeared right in front of them! They were shocked and pulled out their pokeballs and released them. Greninja and Braixen came out and got ready to defend their trainers. But Team Rocket weren't attacking them, or doing their motto which confused Ash and Serena.

"Hey… Why aren't you attacking us?"

And then Ash saw the rings…. and the clothing….. They were married

"Took you long enough." He smirked

Jesse and James were stunned. Ash told them that they were married. They thought this boy didn't even know what motherly love was.

"Took you long enough." Jesse responded

"Well it wasn't going to be a shock was it? You two went everywhere together." Ash replied

Jesse and James were shocked at what Ash had just told them. But they smiled and responded

"Yeah.. True Ash. So we came by to tell you that we quit Team Rocket and we're settling in Sinnoh. So don't worry about us bothering you anymore."

"Thanks for coming at least to tell us." But he looked at Meowth with confusement since they didn;t mentioned Meowth. "So what are you going to do Meowth?"

Meowth stuttered for a second and then responded.

"Well i uhhh wanted to come with you Ash." Meowth responded

Ash was shocked. Meowth wanted to hang up his boy actions and move on. He was conflicted and it took him a few moments to compose himself. But he responded.

'Sure i'd love it if you'd come along Meowth. But 1st i will have to catch you so nothing happens to you. Meowth compiled and Ash threw a pokeball in the air and captured Meowth. It pinged and signalled a capture and Ash picked up the pokeball and immediately let out Meowth. Meowth ran over to Jesse and James to say goodbye. And all Jesse and James did was thank him and wish him the best with Ash.

They soon walked off and a few yards later. Ash saw a few Pidgeys and Pidgeots and realized this was where his Pidgeot was.

Ash why are you looking around like this? Is there someone important?" Serena asked

"Yeah…. There is. But i'll have to show you." Ash responded

Serena pouted but continued on.

Ash started to look around and tried to find Pidgeot. But his answer was soon handed to him when a Pidgeot crashed into Ash and started to hug him

"OH MY GOD PIDGEOT IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! OH MY HOW HAS EVERYTHING BEEN? I'M SORRY FOR NOT COMING BACK NO BUT I'M A CHAMPION OF A REGION!" Ash shouted at Pidgeot

"GEOOT" Pidgeot was clearly very happy for it's trainer and hugged Ash back too.

'Do you wanna come back with me Pidgeot?" Ash asked

"Geoot!" Pidgeot responded

"That was a yes Ash." Meowth responded

"YAY! You'll get to see everyone and some new faces!" Ash told Pidgeot

Pidgeot nodded and Ash walked into Pallet Town with an old friend. But another one was nearby….

And there's Chapter 4! Yup i gotta leave you here sadly. But all the rayshippers will love next chapter. And PSA, I will be uploading chapters every 2 weeks now due to work. Peace out y'all! Sphinx out


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning for a young Cynthia Shirona as she woke up from her tent just outside the forest and she got ready to go to Pallet Town to find Ash. She was in love with Ash and never wanted to see the rest of her life without him. She had gone through choices that would've ruined mankind, but he saved her. He saved Dawn and Brock. No one like him made her feel safe, feel warm every time he said a word to her. She woke up with a smile on her face, she was going to see Ash today. Period. No matter what it took, she was going to do it. She went downstairs and got her food and rapidly ate it. With such immediacy, she ran out and went toward Pallet Town to find Ash.

Just a few minutes later, Cynthia came upon the Viridian Forest, Cynthia came upon a Caterpie that was injured. Cynthia ran up to it and cradled it. It was injured and she immediately tended to it, cradling it and walking to an oran berry tree and giving it one. It ate the berry and immediately perked up. It ran around Cynthia and immediately started to lick her. Cynthia smiled and she immediately ran around with Caterpie.

When Cynthia looked at her Poketch, it was a hour and 15 minutes since she walked into the forest. She felt bad, but she walked toward the exit. Caterpie saw that the woman was leaving, and she called out her name desperately at the tall blonde woman. Cynthia turned around and walked back to Caterpie and she picked Caterpie up. She looked at Caterpie and in turn, Caterpie looked at Cynthia with gleaming eyes.

"Hey Caterpie….. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Caterpie!" Caterpie gleamed

Cynthia took this as a yes and placed Caterpie on her shoulder and proceeded toward Pallet Town. This reminded her of the man she was chasing after…..

Ash

It made her happy but also very scared. She loved that man but she could never admit it to him. Probably because he was underage and she was an adult….. But she saw him as a man by his actions and not by his size.

 _Flashback (Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh)_

 _"_ _Alright Cynthia, You're gonna tell him everything. And it'll go how it'll go alright? He doesn't know it, but you do."_

 _Cynthia was approaching the house of the Berlitz's where Ash, Brock, and Dawn were staying before Ash and Brock returned to Kanto. It was 10AM and Cynthia was mentally preparing to walk to the house and talk to Ash. But chance wasn't on her side._

 _PIPLUPPPPPP!_

 _Piplup launched a launched a Whirlpool at the gang and ran off. All she heard was Dawn scream in shock and Johanna talking to them. Ash, Brock, and Dawn ran off to find Piplup while Cynthia saw the whole thing unfold. She was scared_

 _"_ _WHAAT IF ASH DOESN'T COME BACK IN TIME? OH NO I CAN'T THINK OF THIS RIGHT NOW!" Cynthia mentally screamed_

 _She waited…_

 _She waited…_

 _Hours later she didn't spot him. So he must have been out late with his friends. She was disheartened and saddened. She couldn't confess to Ash what she felt in her heart. She sobbed in the bushes for hours. She only she got up when the sun went down and then proceeded back to her hotel. In her hotel she wept. She loved him and she knew he was gone forever. She would have no way of being able to tell him that he had stolen her heart. No one gave her excitement like he did at Alamo town. The reason that she was very excited was that the one that had saved her was the man right in front of her._

 _She cried herself to sleep and woke up the next day and continued to weep. She only got up when lunch came around and still didn't anything nearly what she normally did. Her colleagues were concerned and thus decided to pursue the issue further. They searched and searched for the cause why, only finding out when they looked through her purse. They found a picture of a teenager smiling. Flint immediately recognized the boy and realized that Cynthia was in love with the boy. He went after her and confronted her about it._

 _"_ _Get away from me Flint! I don't care what it is! I had a bad day ok?" Cynthia shouted at him_

 _"_ _Cynthia… Is this about Ash?"_

 _Silence…._

 _Cynthia stopped and turned around. She was in shock at what Flint had just said. her eyes had just began to water, and she ran to Flint and hugged him. She sobbed into his chest and kept mumbling about a man named Ash. And all Flint could do was wrap an arm around her and just coo her. Cynthia was bawling into his shoulder for what felt a million years and only released when she remembered that Flint was with her. She felt no shame in releasing all that sadness since it was with a person she trusted. She released from Flint and started to walk away. All Flint could do is just watch Cynthia leave behind her happiness and get back to work_

 _"_ _Ash… I hope you find out about Cynthia"_

Flashback End

When Cynthia came back from memory lane, It was sundown. So Cynthia grabbed Caterpie and started to make food for her and Caterpie. She made herself a simple rice bowl and released her pokemon along with Caterpie to eat. Caterpie was really scared of Garchomp and Gastrodon and crawled over to Glaceon. Glaceon understood that Caterpie would be really scared of them and thus sat with Caterpie and had its food. Caterpie gobbled up all it's food and got comfy with Glaceon. Garchomp and Gastrodon came over to try and talk to Caterpie. Caterpie was initially very scared and almost curled up into a ball and didn't come up. But Cynthia came over and tied to comfort Caterpie.

"Aw don't worry Caterpie . They will be very nice to you. They may look scary. But they want to be your friend." Cynthia sweetly told Caterpie

Caterpie looked at Cynthia and she smiled. Caterpie looked at the others and they gave reassuring nods and shouted their names. Caterpie looked at Cynthia and ran around Cynthia and shot a web at her in joy. Cynthia was very confused, but started to laugh and joined in, along with her other pokemon.

It was late at night and Cynthia got into her sleeping bag and cuddled Caterpie with her. Caterpie smiled and fell asleep. Cynthia on the other hand thought about Ash and dreamed of being with him. She smiled and saw all her dreams comes back. She was happy, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Earlier that Day (Pallet Town)

"And we're here! Welcome back to Pallet Town!" Ash shouted

All Serena could do was laugh and just continued walking. She was excited that she gets to see her old town and gets to be with Ash too. She was scared though because she didn't know how to tell Ash that she loved her. She was scared that he would shoot down her feelings, but she just wanted to release her emotions. But she couldn't do it yet. They had just gotten back to Pallet Town and Ash had had a lot on his hands to in the moment. He had the Ralts egg to care for, the paps trying to get every shot of the new Kalos Champion, and Ash having to deal with a new job in his life.

Ash walked toward his house and knocked the door. A woman answered the door and immediately bear hugged Ash.

"MOM! TOO MUCH HUGGING!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. Delia released him and Ash took a long breath and got back the air he lost in the hug.

"Hi Mom! How has everything been?" Ash asked

"Everything's been going so great! My baby is now Pokemon champion! I see you brought home a special someone." Delia winked

Ash blushed a little and got a little nervous. He didn't know how to tell his mom that Serena wasn't his girlfriend yet…. or at all. He felt something for her, but he didn't love her. He liked her, but didn't love felt weird and he couldn't put his finger on it. He just shrugged and moved on.

They went into the house and unpacked their things and Ash showed her the guest room that she'll be staying in during their time in Pallet Town. Serena started to unpack her stuff and she looked around the room. She saw a picture of a young Ash and Delia. Serena examined it and it reminded herself of what she went through when she was here in Pallet Town.

Flashback (Pallet Town)

 _Serena had just been looking at the Pokemon a few seconds ago. She was looking at a Polywag and was very interested. But when Serena went to go and touch Polywag, it got scared and ran off. Serena ran off into the forest to find polywag. She ran and ran after it until she tripped on a log and hurt her knee. Serena fell on her knee and into the grass. She was cried for her mom and she was in a state of fear._

 _Except there was this boy who popped around the bush and scared Serena. This boy was concerned and gave a hand to Serena._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Ash! What's your name?" Ash said_

 _"_ _I'm….. I'm Serena…." Serena whispered_

 _"_ _Ash grabbed Serena's hand and helped her get off the ground. But when Serena tried to walk, her knee hurt. Ash noticed this and looked at her with concerned._

 _'_ _What's wrong?" Ash said_

 _"_ _My knee hurts" Serena responded_

 _Ash thought for a moment and looked for an option. He suddenly had a lightbulb turn on and he grabbed his handkerchief and wrapped it around Serena. He them whispered a random wish and looked at Serena with a smile. She then tried to walk again but it still hurt._

 _"_ _It still hurts Ash. What do i do?" Serena asked_

 _"_ _Let me carry you then." Ash responded_

 _Serena blushed and Ash picked her up and carried her back to Pallet Town. The whole time she was blushing and thought that this Ash was her Prince Charming. Everyday since that night where the two met, they played together and hung out together for the rest of the camp._

 _Serena sadly left a few days after camp ended and Ash thought he would see her again, no matter what it took._

And complete! Sorry this one is short. I have work and college throughout the summer. But i'm confident it'll get longer for the next chapter! See y'all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

After Ash had dropped off Serena's stuff in the house, thanked his mom… and ate some food. Ash left straight for Professor Oak's Lab. During the Kalos League, Professor Oak was watching along with Ash's triumph. He was impressed with his young prodigy and thus wanted to see him sometime soon. As soon as he thought that, Ash came in looking for his mentor and one of his biggest inspirations. Professor Oak was stunned to see the young man since he defeated the former Kalos Champion. He was stronger in some way, but he couldn't put his hand on it. It was like he had a new persona, it just lit everything up in the room.

"Welcome home Ash! How have you been?" Professor Oak asked

"I'm doing amazing Professor! Just came home and i wanna relax now. But i want to see everyone!" Ash shouted the last bit and ran off

"Same old Ash…" Professor Oak said as he just stared at Ash

Ash ran into the field and saw all of his pokemon running around, relaxing, and playing. Bayleef and Leavanny playing with the grass, Corphish and Totodile playing in the little pond, and Pikachu running toward the other. Ash then saw Bulbasaur and immediately called him over.

"Hey Bulbasaur! It's me! Ash!"

Bulbasaur immediately recognized that voice and ran immediately to its trainer. Bulbasaur immediately tackled Ash and shouted it's name in delight

"I know Bulbasaur, i know! But can you get everyone around too?" Ash asked

Bulbasaur knew what to do. He charged up a Solarbeam and shot it up into the air. It shot up and exploded. Everyone on the ranch knew what that meant, their trainer was home. All of them ran as fast as possible to be able to see their trainer and hug him, along with seeing their new friends and playmates. Bayleef lead the pack along with some of the Tauros and Ash knew what was coming his way.

He braced….. Like he would think that would've worked.

A second later, all of his pokemon had crushed him and he was trying to even remotely get up and standing.

Ash looked around for the egg and immediately picked it up and relaxed that nothing had happened to it.

"Hi everyone!" Ash shouted

All of his pokemon shouted their names and cheered. Ash had another thing to announce…. like it wasn't obvious.

"I'M A CHAMPION NOW GUYS!"

Ash's pokemon shouted in delight and finally got to see their trainer become a champion. They did feel a twang of jealousy that they weren't the ones who did it though. Notably Charizard and Sceptile, well… because they were the most powerful in their minds. Everyone else was proud too.

 _and two pokemon watched in wonder. One was special, and saw it all. The other was amazed at what this man had done._

But right as Ash was about to say something, Ash's pokemon egg had started to glow. Talonflame had released itself from it's pokeball and immediately got around the poke egg. All of Ash's pokemon were amazed at the bird that had released itself from it's pokeball and were amazed at how powerful it looked. Just a few moments later, the egg started to crack and thus revealed a ralts. It was nervous looking at everyone and thus immediately spotted Ash. Ralts saw the smile on Ash's face and immediately went toward Ash. Ash picked up Ralts and cradled her. Ralts smiled just a little, but immediately started crying again.

Ash as usual panicked…. Until Serena came, looked at Ash, and said

"Maybe give Ralts some food Ash?" Serena said

Ash pondered for a sec and thought it would probably be a good idea.

"Maybe you're right Serena." Ash replied

Ash carried Ralts who was still crying and all of his pokemon followed him to be able to keep Ralts supported. Ash took out some pokemon food and started feeding it to Ralts. Ralts started to calm down and was happy that Ash was feeding her. She smiled and kept asking for more food, just to be to stay in Ash's arms. After Ash fed her, Ralts tried to get out of Ash's arms. Ash was confused and looked up to see who Ralts wanted to go to.

Ralts managed to get jump out of Ash's arms and ran toward Leavanny. Ralts was amazed by the bug type and immediately, leavanny picked her up and started to play with her. Ralts started to scream in joy and immediately ran around to everyone to look at them in amazement.

Until Ralts saw Charizard and Sceptile. She immediately got scared and ran back to Ash

"Ralts don't be scared of them. they're strong pokemon and strong pokemon don't get scared do they?" Ash asked silently

Ralts heard this and immediately turned to Charizard and Sceptile and the two of them stuck out their hands and let ralts climb onto them. Ralts took baby steps from Ash onto Sceptile 1st since he was a strong and caring pokemin, which comforted Ralts. got onto Sceptile's back and immediately, Sceptile walked around with Ralts on it's back. Ralts was scared at 1st and didn't look while Sceptile walked around. It took a few moments for Ralts to get comfortable and the moment she did, Ralts started to scream in joy and nuzzled Sceptile. Sceptile responded by hugging Ralts too.

Ralts saw Charizard and immediately got on the Fire/Flying type's back and Charizard did the same thing by walking around and getting Ralts comfortable with the fire type. Ralts was slightly nervous since Charizard could actually hurt her, but Charizard made sure Ralts never got near the fire on his tail. Ralts then started to get really excited and Charizard gently spun her around to give the little one a bit of fun. Ralts screamed in joy and didn't want to stop, but Charizard stopped and handed Ralts to Ash.

However the moment was not focused on Ralts for a sec as 2 large pokemon came onto the ranch and went straight for Ash. Ash recognized the two as his Goodra and Greninja from Kalos. And immediately, they tackled him too…..

"HI GUYS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ash shouted

The pokemon hugged him too but as soon as Ash hugged Greninja, he felts another furry object between Greninja and Ash. Ash broke the hug and saw a little Eevee being carried by Greninja. When Eevee turned around and saw Ash, It jumped into Ash's arms, yipped, and licked his cheek. He was confused why Greninja carried an Eevee all the way to Pallet Town.

"Hey Greninja, why did you bring Eevee?" Ash asked

Greninja connected to Ash and showed him what happened that day.

 _Flashback (Kalos)_

It was a few days after Greninja decided to go off and protect Kalos. He had been doing pretty well, but one day. He saw an egg laying on the side of a tree. Greninja picked it up and it started to glow. He kinda knew what to do, so he stopped and laid it down again and got some berries nearby to feed it. The moment it came back, it hatched, revealing an Eevee that was young and scared. Greninja picked her up and cradled her; she was scared at the big pokemon carrying her. She did however ease into Greninja however and Greninja thought of who could help take care of Eevee.

 **Ash**

Greninja knew at that point who to go to. But he wanted a partner to go to kanto with him too. He went to the wetlands in search of his best friend, who else? Goodra. Greninja walked through the field for a few minutes and saw Goodra playing in the field with the other pokemon. Goodra turned around and saw his travel friend and a little Eevee in his arms.

 _Pokespeech Switch_

" _Hey it's been awhile! Who's this little one?" Goodra asked_

 _Eevee got a little nervous and hid its head away from Goodra and Greninja responded,_

" _Just found her. She just hatched and I wanted her to be cared for by Ash. Wanna come along?" Greninja asked_

" _Sure! I've been missing him too. You know he's champion now right?"_

" _Uh yes way! I fought Diantha you dingus…."_

" _Whoops, my fault."_

 _Greninja and Goodra laughed and Goodra instructed Greninja to come inside the house of the marsh's keeper, Keenan. Keenan knows what Goodra wants, to go back to Ash, along with these two other pokemon. So he got in contact with Professor Oak and told him about the three pokemon. Oak agreed and had them sent over to his lab._

 _Once the three got there, they were introduced to the other by Professor Oak since Ash had not returned yet. Two of them were liked right away since they looked strong and powerful, but Eevee was a little nervous by the big and powerful pokemon. But one pokemon came to her aid immediately, Bayleef. She snuggled Eevee which helped calm her down and helped her become more accustomed to life on the ranch._

 _Let's just say she may or may not want to become a Leafeon cause of her "mother."_

 _FlashBack End_

It all made sense to Ash, Eevee wanted a person to keep her protected. Ash would be that person who would keep her safe and train her up to become stronger. It all made sense.

"Hi Eevee, I'm Ash, i'm gonna be the one who trains you."

Eevee nodded and walked up to Ash, in which he responded by kneeling down to Eevee's height and petting her. She calmed down from feeling scared and started to relax. Immediately Eevee started to nuzzle Ash and ran around with excitement.

Guess Ash has got a bundle of energy on his hands.

 _With Serena_

Serena wasn't nearby Ash since she was wandering around the ranch alone. She was nervous because she didn't know how to bring something up like this to Ash. She felt inadequate and that Ash doesn't want her. She didn't feel this because she thought someone else had stolen Ash's heart. She felt this because she believed that he didn't see her as someone who would be dating the Kalos Champion.

Her nervousness got the attention of a certain pokemon in Ash's family, Infernape. Infernape came up to Serena while she was near the pond and started to nuzzle Serena. Her thought were buried as she played with the primate pokemon and he in turn loved playing with Serena. She felt happy, but her self-doubt still encompasses her.

 _With Cynthia_

But a little outside Pallet Town, Cynthia was playing around with Caterpie with no care in the world. Caterpie was having the time of it's life, swinging through vines and playing with a trainer, a champion no less.

A little bit after Caterpie finished playing swing, as Cynthia was preparing the food, Caterpie evolved into Metapod to Cynthia's surprise. It was waiting to evolve into a Butterfree to be able to fly and have fly with Cynthia. Cynthia saw what Metapod did and got its food ready so it could evolve when it'd like to.

But Cynthia had a more pressing issue.

It was nighttime and she looked up to the sky, just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

"Starlight, starbright. 1st star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish to find out if Ash loves me the way I love him." Cynthia wished

Cynthia then walked back to her tent, but a certain pokemon had come to see her. Cynthia felt something in her peripheral vision and saw a pokemon. It only uttered two words, but it got Cynthia excited and determined.

" _He does."_

Cynthia felt something, she felt she needed to go tomorrow and do this. She felt it and she knew what to do. So she ran to all of her pokemon and woke them all up. As expected, they were groggy and upset. But Cynthia had a bigger smile than they ever saw.

"We're going into town tomorrow guys. Let's get packed at sunrise and let's go." Cynthia commanded

They all responded happily, because they knew something good was coming. So they all fell asleep with smiles on the faces, all for their trainer.

And that wraps up chapter 6!

Sidenote: I'm sorry for not posting. Being a University student and Athlete is hard! Shout to all my swimmers out there! But i'll be updating maybe every month or so now.

Edit: This is a repost since a reviewer pointed out that i said ralts is a grass type, all fixed now


End file.
